


I Can See It Happening

by frightenedlobster



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Lion King Song), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frightenedlobster/pseuds/frightenedlobster
Summary: Grover can see it happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime between the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian. 
> 
> Grover would know. Percy, Annabeth and Grover are the golden trio of the Percy Jackson series. There is no way he wouldn't instantly realise what the future of Percabeth would be, especially since he's a satyr.

Grover Underwood had always been, and will always be, Disney movies' number one fan. His favourite was _The Lion King_. He didn't know why, it just was. His heart broke every single time and he cried his eyes out but he loved it to pieces. 

Just like Percy and Annabeth. He loved them to bits. They were his best friends and were currently arguing over what was the best way to eat potatoes - fried or mashed. 

Grover rolled his eyes at them. They were all at the pavilion, where Annabeth had been trying to concentrate on reading some Greek book, before Grover and Percy had interrupted her. It was Percy's idea. He was in a mischievous mood today, which was always a bad thing for the people around him. Last week when he'd been like this, Clarisse had ended hanging upside down from a tree, covered in paint, courtesy of the Still brothers. So, Grover had gladly used him as a human shield when Annabeth had fixed them with her terror-inducing glare. Percy had wasted no time and had sat himself down beside Annabeth 

He didn't know how they had gotten onto the mashed potatoes vs fried potatoes discussion, but he had zoned out and was watching them quietly. 

They were sitting side by side, Annabeth shaking her head at Percy who was gripping her shoulder, as if he was about to shake some sense into her. 

Annabeth was grinning at Percy who threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. He looked annoyed, but anyone who really knew him (and Grover prided himself on how well he knew his best friend) would know he was trying not to smile at her. 

Grover was reminded of the song in _The Lion King,_ that Timon and Pumbaa sang. 

 

> _I can see what's happening._
> 
> _(What?)_
> 
> _And they don't have a clue._
> 
> _(Who?)_
> 
> _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_
> 
> _Our trio's down to two._
> 
> _(Oh.)_

 

Of course Grover knew what was happening. He wasn't an idiot and these two were his best friends. They were falling in love and he couldn't think of anyone better suited for each other (apart from himself and Juniper). 

He just worried that they might forget about him. They often got so caught up in each other, no else seemed to exist in their eyes. He wasn't bitter that they loved each other more than him. He wasn't angry that they spent more time with each other than him. He was their best friend, and he'd be damned if he let anything or anyone come between them. 

"Fried or mashed?"

Grover blinked, breaking out of he thoughts. 

"What?"

"Fried or mashed?" 

Annabeth and Percy had turned to look at him across the table, expectantly. Their stares would make anyone else nervous, they were an intimidating and striking couple. 

A warm, fuzzy feeling rose up in his chest. They wouldn't forget him, he realised that now. They loved him as well and he was just being stupid. 

"Sorry, Percy, but I have to agree with Annabeth on this one. Fried potatoes all the way."

Grover laughed loudly, as Annabeth leaned across the table, cheering loudly, to high five Grover. Percy cursed at Grover, scowling, his eyes twinkling with happiness. 

Yes, Grover thought, he would quite happily do anything for them. 


End file.
